headcannon
by zigball
Summary: different headcannons submitted by you
1. intro

So I had this Idea where you guys can submit different headcannons about the show in the review section and I'll put it in the chapters section (giving credit to who submitted it of course.). It can be good for story ideas and stuff like that. I know this isn't technically a story but cannon is fiction fans make up about the show so it sorta fits in. anyways start submitting and also I think this needs a better title so you can submit suggestions below.


	2. ItTicklesLikeCrazy

**Fist chapter. Yay. So this is a whole heap of great headcannon ItTicklesLikeCrazy pm'ed me so I thought I'd put it all up in this chapter. I would have put it up sooner but I got locked out of my account for no reason. **

Dani didn't get all of Danny's knowledge, but she does have a strange shift that can help her learn faster until it's convenient for her to stop

Danny may or may not be strong enough to focus his energy and remain in ghost form when he passes out, it depending on the battle is your excuse, but it really is just if it needs to happen in the story.

Amity Park is now a hotspot for natural portals and it is much easier to "rip" a portal to their because of the direct fusion with the Ghost Zone that happened when Danny made the portal work. This doesn't occur in Wisconsin, where Vlad's accident happened, but it does explain why Danny doesn't just shut the Fenton Portal down.

Every ghost has a lair in the Ghost Zone. It's possible for Danny and Plasmius to have theirs, but since nobody cares enough to show them where they are, in most stories they don't.

Danny is LEGENDARY all over the ghost zone (especially the lesser-known parts, where his enemies aren't) because of the Pariah Dark incident and the fact that he's a halfa. Some ghosts can just be tourists, and Danny has to go ghost to deal with tourist ghosts who are absolutely thrilled that the Danny Phantoms legend is true.

Danny has an insane hero complex (this is already stated on the show.).

Sometimes I assume that occasionally (which can be anywhere from almost never to almost always) natural portals open up in different locations other than Amity Park and Danny goes and saves the people there too. This cuts even more into his life, but he won't give it up. The natural portals can be anywhere from Paris to China to the next town over.

Danny may or may not be known all over the world as a famous ghost, and has raging fangirls on every continent. I especially liked the small joke from Wings of Morphius saying that his picture was banned in China, but girls still smuggled it into their rooms anyway.

Most citizens of Amity Park consider Danny a hero, but this excluded Danny's parents and Valerie, though Valerie's father may or may not.

I have calculated it and I'm most assuredly not wrong (most likely). "Phantom Planet" (PP) happened at the very beginning of Danny's sophomore year. However, "D-Stabilized" happened at the end of the summer that began in "Reality Trip". "Mystery Meat" happened one to three months into Freshman Year.

**Credit to ItTicklesLikeCrazy (again) for this chapter. It'd be great to base some stories off some of this. Also I think the timeline being figured out is awesome. Remember you can review or pm me headcannon and I'll put it up in the next chapter. **


	3. bookworm7713

**Here's a headcannon from bookworm7713 thanks for the submission.**

One that I have is that Dan is no longer a possible future for Danny. Why? Because I believe that the when the Disasteroid hit Vlad at the end of Phantom Planet, it killed him. I mean, if the crash didn't kill him, then he would have at least reverted to his human form, and since he was in space, that definitely would have killed him. Therefore, Dan cannot exist, since he's Danny AND Vlad's ghost halves combined.


	4. Fruitiest of Mallards

**here's one from Fruitiest of Mallards **

I think Danny's ghost half is going to look more and more like a ghost as he gets older because that's what happens with halfas, their human half influences their ghost form until they reach a point of maturity.


	5. mihane100

**here's one from mihane100 **

My personal favorite headcannon is that Vlad is actually Danny's biological father.


	6. ElizaBeGood

**here is one from ElizaBeGood. **

I have a head cannon that Sam dyes her hair and when it fades it looks like a dark brown. Which she hates


	7. guest

**One from a guest.**

Since Danny is only half ghost, if he and Sam (or someone else, boo you.) decided to have a kid, they would only be like a quarter (fourth) ghost. Hence, they probably wouldn't be able to transform or use some of the more advanced powers. (Yes, I just pretty much killed all of the Danny kid OCs.)


	8. another from mihane100

**and here is another from mihane100**

I have another one. What if, after the portal incident, Danny gained a strong fear of lightning and electricity? The reason he sees Vlad negatively (despite the guy's goals) is because Plasmius' powers are mostly lightning/electricity related, as apposed to Danny's ice powers.


	9. writer sage

**here's some from Writer Sag**

Energy cannot be destroyed, just channelled or converted. Ergo, what happens when energy, objects, and life forms decay? The energy is transformed into ectoplasm.

When a person or animal dies, a primal, instinctive part of their soul rejects their death. Those who reject the most fiercly release an aura that ectoplasm attaches and changes into a ghost. Ghosts are obsessive, instinctive, and chaotic because that's all they are; whether they are chaotic good or bad is up to them.

Danny and Vlad were able to survive and become halfas because they were injected with ectoplasm directly into them before their deaths, and then followed the normal procedure to become a ghost. Danny and Vlad only experienced a "clinical" death instead of a full death resulting in them becoming a human and a ghost. Since becoming a ghost is rare, halfas are not easily to replicate even under the same procedure.


	10. SRiv1576

**headcannon from SRiv1576 **

at the end of "identity crisis" though when Fenton Works is on the beach danny asks his dad to wait moving the house till after the summer vacation is over which means that there were two summer vacations in the show so I think that Danny was about to be a junior in "PP".


	11. KuriMatser13

**one from KuriMaster13 **

It is that clockwork is responsible for many things that happen to Danny without him knowing it...

Like, making sure that Vlad's coding in his cloning experiment was slightly off, so Dani comes out a girl for the events of "Kindred Spirits" and "D-stabilized" to take place...  
Or, messing up Danny's Map of the Ghost Zone, so he would get lost and meet Frostbite in "Infinite Realms" so he could go to him and master his Ice powers in "Urban Jungle".


	12. ItTicklesLikeCrazy again

**here is another from ItTicklesLikeCrazy**

A maybe headcannon might be that the ghost zone is where all souls go after death, and you can choose to either stay in limbo or move on if you're kind of a medium person, and some people who're afraid they might end up downstairs, (since all the bad people just go there immediately) just choose to stay a ghost forever and ever.


	13. meh

**one of my own headcannons**

Danny doesn't actually need to use the rings to go ghost as seen in a few episodes ,where its just a flash of light, i think its because the rings don't take up as much energy as using the flash of light and it leaves more energy to fight.


	14. Bookworm Gal

**And here is Bookworm Gal's two cents on "Danny phantom"**

Ghosts weren't necessarily the souls of the dead, though the loss of human life could certainly spark their creation. One definition used to describe them was an "odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness," but that was only one form and one way that they could come into existence. There was more variety to the inhabitants of the Ghost Zone than that.

Some ghosts were spontaneous creatures that emerged from the ectoplasm or were given form by other specters. Those tended to be the least human-like and often the least intelligent, though there were exceptions. Skulker, after all, was not the spirit of a living hunter, but a small green ghost who developed a battle suit to appear more humanoid and yet was as intelligent as any other specter. Given time, they could become smarter and grow more complex. Many, though, would remain as creatures that obeyed orders or acted on instinct rather than having a developed personality and mind.

Other times, a death of a particularly strong-willed person or one with strong emotions connected to the event would leave an echo of that person to form in the Ghost Zone, providing a template for their appearance, personality, and even occasionally memories. Sydney Poindexter, for example, retained almost every memory of the human who once suffered so much bullying during his life and even managed to recreate the familiar school and inhabitants due to the strong emotions surrounding his demise. These ghosts were the closest to what was considered a "traditional" ghost. They weren't quite the souls of the deceased, but they were close enough for most.

The third type of ghosts was also spontaneous creatures that form from the ectoplasm of the Ghost Zone, but are the result of human belief rather than by mere chance. Belief, like strong emotions and will can leave echoes behind that are felt though the same bond that connects the Human Realm and Ghost Zone. Myths, legends, and folk stories that are told enough generate belief and can cause ghosts to take those forms. This can range from the creation of werewolf ghosts (Wulf) to Pandora of Greek mythology to anthromorphic personifications of complex subjects such as time (Clockwork), nature (Undergrowth), and sleep (Nocturne).


	15. lairs?

hey wondering if anyone has any headcannons for lairs like does Danny get a lair but he is only half ghost so would it be like a half lair?

maybe its only there when he is in ghost form. what about Vlad and Danni? what do normal ghost lairs look like


	16. DannyPhantom619

**yeah i was wondering the same thing DannyPhantom619**

Since Danny defeated the Ghost King wouldn't that make him the next king of all ghost

**(cred to DannyPhantom619)**


	17. Opin88

**here is Opin88's awesome theory on how halfas are created. on a scientific scale.**

First of all, a person has to have two things killing them at the same time. With Danny, it was both electrocution and ectoplasmic radiation. For Vlad, it was probably something that he contracted while in the hospital coupled with ectoplasmic radiation. The key is the ectoplasmic radiation. My theory is that raw ectoplasm kills the living and empowers the dead. Once the ectoplasm gets to the killing point, it becomes as strong as it can be, and then creates a ghost. However, if there's another thing killing the person at the same time, then the ectoplasm gets confused.

They both have hit the killing point at the exact same time, and upon doing so, the person is right there in the middle of that point between life and death for a fraction of a millisecond. During that fraction, they flicker back and forth due to whatever is killing them besides the ectoplasmic radiation. This makes the ectoplasm confused because it doesn't know whether this is a living thing that it needs to kill or if it's a dead thing that it needs to empower. However, the default makes it empower the dead before it kills the living. Therefore, it empowers the person being killed, and it wards off whatever else is killing the person. In other words, it saves them from it, thus leaving them in between life and death.

So, technically, they are still alive and the ectoplasm has empowerd them. This makes them not only immune to ectoplasm, but also able to absorb it and utilize it. If they work on utilizing it enough, then they'll get better, as seen in the show.

So, that's my theory on ectoplasm and how halfas are created. I hope you like it. ;)


End file.
